¿Por qué a mi?
by Little Indulgence
Summary: -Buttercup...-dijo Butch/-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté-/-Veo tu ropa interior...   Mi primer fic de las PPG, ojalá les guste :D


_**Mi primer fic de las Powerpuff Girls, ojala les guste. **_

Una morena de ojos esmeralda volaba sola en la noche, por la estrellada noche de

Saltadilla. Hecha toda una furia, maldiciendo a sus hermanas por haberla convencido de ir a esa fiesta a la cual no tenía ninguna intención de asistir:

_**Buttercup POV**_

_Mierda_… ¿Por qué siempre cedo ante Bubbles y su maldita mirada de cachorro?... No puede ser que siempre me tenga a su maldito merced y que siempre termine teniendo que cumplir sus estúpidos caprichos… ¿Cuándo aprenderé?

Pero claro, como si no conociera a esas dos, ellas harían lo que fuera necesario, buscarían cualquier excusa… **MATARÍAN** por… _Bueno, no, tampoco para tanto_, pero estas dos _arpías_ siempre están dispuestas a utilizar el menor pretexto para hacerme vestir de una manera incómoda, molesta, y por sobre todas las cosas: _llamativa_.

Sabiendo que odio con mi alma llamar la atención por vestir _como… como_…. _Ugh_… qué espanto decir que me vistieron como…

_Valor, Buttercup, enfréntalo_…

_Para vestirme como __florcita primaveral__. _

Ahora mismo tengo puestas una falda corta negra, una blusa strapless (Blusa sin mangas ni tirantes) verde y unos tacones altos del mismo color que mi falda; sin contar mi cabello perfectamente desordenado, pero hecho por Bubbles y su inseparable compañera: _la secadora_. Y yo, como buena idiota, luego de un rato de ruegos por parte de mi pelirroja hermana mayor, y de prácticamente lloriqueadas por parte de mi hermana menor rubia, cedo a vestirme así.

Me veo y me siento completamente patética.

Pero, sabiendo que odio vestirme así, y que de todas las fiestas a las que podemos ir… ¿Me tenían que arrastrar, precisamente, a la de **Princesa Morbucks**? ¿Aún sabiendo que no la puedo ni ver en fotos? Si ellas _tampoco_ la soportan… Pero claro.

Brick y Boomer Him estarían ahí.

Estas dos cursis no pierden oportunidad de estar con sus noviecitos en ningún momento. Dejándome a mí sola y con muchísimas ganas de demoler el lugar, en el medio del bullicio.

_¿Hay derecho? _

Pero no, ahí no termina la diversión, se pone mejor: el retardado mental de **Butch**, también estaba ahí… Solo…

Y no tenía nada más interesante que hacer que molestarme a mí. Y yo, aburrida, malhumorada y sumamente **harta** de ese lugar, le seguí la pelea. Me insultaba, lo insultaba. Me decía marimacha, yo le decía gay. Hasta que tocó un tema que me dio el estómago, me dijo: _**a pesar de todo… te ves sexy con falda, gatita.**_

Tenía toda la intención de agarrarlo a puñetazos, que recordé donde estaba… Por mucho que lo lamentara, ese no era el lugar _adecuado_ para moler a golpes a ese imbécil. Y él también lo sabía.

Muy a mi pesar, solté un _Idiota_… Y salí de la fiesta lo más rápido que pude, dejando a Butch con las palabras en al boca.

…

Y heme aquí ahora, volando por el cielo nocturno de Saltadilla, viendo como la gente se acostaba en sus acamas, algunos veían televisión, y otros leían. Todo el mundo en sus casas felices y contentos.

Pero claro, todos menos yo. La única idiota que estaba sola, con frío y misteriosamente sonrojada pro las palabras de un idiota era yo, ¿cierto?

Sí, sonrojada, por las simples palabras de un idiota que seguramente las decía con la intención de molestarme… Cosa que logró… Pero se sintió bien que me dijera eso, en cierto sentido… Me gustó que un hombre me reconociera como a una chica…. _Sexy_.

Pero, ¿tenía que ser justamente él? ¿No había otro?

Y así seguí, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Butch, a mis hermanas, a mi vida y a todo lo que me surcara la mente…

_Maldita la hora en la que… _**¡MOMENTO!**... Alguien me sigue… ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Y… ¿quién demonios es y que rayos quiere?

-¿Quién demo…?- pausa - ¿¡**TÚ**? ¿¡Y ahora que rayos quieres, idiota?- pregunté con furia. De todas las alimañas, monstruos, villanos y demás que me podrían seguir… ¿Tenía que ser precisamente **Butch Him**? _¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? ¿QUÉ HICE YO?_

-¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Qué te dejara ir así como así después de lo que me dijiste? No, linda, de ninguna manera. Eso no acabó ahí.- me dijo, altanero como siempre.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me quede aquí congelándome por que tú no tuviste la agilidad y destreza mental suficiente como para contestarme en el momento que tuviste la oportunidad? Estás loco.- le dije.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer luego de tal falta de consideración. Y así te haces llamar heroína…- decía.

-Lo dices como si tú la tuvieras… ¿Se puede saber desde cuándo tanto interés en mi falta de modales?- pregunté con incredulidad.

-Desde que yo soy el afectado, así que, gatita. ¿Por qué huiste de repente?- me preguntó. **Lo voy a**… No… _Autocontrol, Buttercup, autocontrol_… _Inhala, exhala… Inhala, exhala… _

Y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, le dije:

-No tengo ganas de estar soportándote a ti ni a tus idioteces, así que hazme el favor de largarte de una vez. Y solamente por hoy, voy a fingir que no escuché como me llamaste.- le amenacé, apuntándolo con el índice. Y me giré para seguir con mi camino, pero algo me interrumpió.

-Bueno, ya.- me dijo.- Tranquila fiera…- me dijo, ¿_Es que acaso no me oye cuando le hablo_? ¿_No le acabo de decir que no me llame así_?- Al menos déjame acompañarte un rato, para no aburrirme.- pidió.

-Ya que… Pero vuela un metro o dos detrás de mí, si la gente nos ve, no quiero que piensen que vienes conmigo.- le dije secamente.

-Pero que genio…-me provocó, con una sonrisita de lado.

-No hagas que me arrepienta y vámonos de una vez.- sentencié.

Y así emprendimos vuelo. En silencio, no le hablé y él no me habló. Lo cual me puso un poco… incómoda… no sé porqué, pero no me gustaba estar en silencio. No me atreví a verlo, ni siquiera de reojo…

Hasta que lo escuché decir:

-Buttercup…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Veo tu ropa interior…

-…

Y paré en seco. Hoy _definitivamente_ no era mi día…

**¡FIN! **

_**JÁ, A QUE SE LAS DEJO PICANDO**_

_**Me gustó mucho escribir este pequeño One-shoot.**_

_**Espero que también les haya gustado a ustedes, Especiales agradecimientos a mi mejor amiga Sofía, que sugirió el final. Yo solo lo redacté.**_

_**¿Merece un review? **_

_**Gracias por leer ^^**_


End file.
